The Silent Lost Love
by Sunadokei
Summary: They've been seperated for five years now. She doesn't remember him. He is shattered without her. She cannot hear anyone. He wishes he couldn't hear them. Will they get a happy ending? AmySonic KnuxRouge TailsOC CreamCharmy


**Disclaimer: Sonic and crew belong to Sega, Archie, and the Sonic Team. Shard the Kit Fox belongs to me.**

_"Italics" - Sign Language_

_Italic - Thoughts_

_**The Silent Lost Love**_

A weary hedgehog walked on the long dirt road. Her desperate eyes looked to the ground. She couldn't hear anything. She didn't want to remember anything. But a glimmer of hope shone through her heart. Her older companion, a gruff kit fox walked next to her. They had not eaten in days. But they were not pahsed by this, not after all of those nights without food. The fox forced a smile and put her hand on the hedgehog's shoulder. She looked up and smiled at her friend.

They were neither a hero or a villain. They were thieves, relying on this job to supply food and water. This choice was not chosen, but forced. For they had no money, and they were travelers. Running away from the people.

They fought evil. Whenever they had the chance, they would save the people they tried to run from. They would save them from rapists, murderers, and the truly evil.

They have dine this for too long. They knew why they traveled and toiled every day and every night, but they did not know how this all happened. The hedgehog always wondered what it was like to hear, the kit fox, what it was like to dream. They both wanted to be heroes one day. But that would cause fame and publicity, so they kept low. They were the traveling female Robin Hoods. They were known to most poor villages as the Traveling Heroes. For that, they smiled at them.

The hedgehog wore a tattered vest, and old and patched green tank top with matching torn pants. Fingerless black gloves and worn out shoes also perfected her outfit. The kit fox wore a torn sleeveless top, stolen and tattered jeans, and black gardener gloves. She perfected this with a copper hoop earring and barefoot.

The kit fox was a sandy color with a rough, black tipped tail. Her eyes were a dark green, matching the jungle fauna perfectly. The hedgehog was a suprising pink color, which was now covered in dirt and sweat. Her eyes were a dull green, but if you looked at her straight in the eyes, you-d know that they've once been a bright, perky jade.

Names? They were Shard the Kit Fox and Amy Rose. They were running away from the people who wanted them killed. To expose their secrets. The have been running for four years now. And they were used to it.

Amy spotted a city. She looked wide-eyed at all of the sky scrapers and buildings. She looked at her friend. Her hands preformed several motions. Sign language, the speech for the deaf.

_"Look! A city! What should we do, Shard?"_

The fox responded with her own mix of hand motions.

_"We have no choice Amy. We're going to die if we don't eat... Besides."_

Shard smirked and spun out a dagger.

_"We're top-notch theives."_

The hedgehog smirked and got her own dagger out. She nodded and they both ran towards the city, but not before using stealth options. This was the first time for them coming to a city in four years...

"AMY!"

"SONIC!"

Their hands were almost linked together before they were roughly seperated by pair of shadowed claws. The girl hedgehog screamed in terror and tried to break free from the deathly grasp on her.

"SOOONIIIC!"

"NO! AMY!"

It was too late. He had failed her...

---

"AMY!"

The blue hedgie woke up, panting. His quills were matted, he was sweating, and it was 3:00 AM. Sonic sighed and was about to fall on her sheets once more before a startled fox and an angry echidna opened his door.

"Sonic! What's up?"

"Yeah! This is the third time you've woken us up this week. And it's only been two days so far!" The red echidna clenched his fists together and was bout to strangle Sonic before Tails held him back.

"N-no... Kunckles! He has to save people!"

"Well, he better save himself! I'M GONNA PUMMEL THE STUFFING OUT OF YOU SONIC!"

Tails held him back while Knuckles had his tantrum. Sonic took this time in five years to see how much his companions had grown. Tails was now fourteen. His sneckers replaced with brown boots and a camoflauge vest. He had grown about two feet and was now about the size of Sonic. Knuckles had gotten a replacement cowboy hat that had previously been burned with lava in one of their early adventures. His shoes had been replaced with green steel-tipped combat shoes.

Sonic noticed things new about himself, too. He was wearing a dark blue jacket and black SOAP shoes. He sighed and looked down. He wasn't even interested in the usual Tails versus Knuckles free-for-all. The duo noticed this and they stopped fighting. Tails looked at his friend sadly and downcast.

"...It was about Amy, wasn't it?"

Knuckles was stricken with realization and calmed down. He looked at Sonic sadly.

"Sonic... She's gone." Sonic glared at Kunckles.

"She's not Knuckles! She's alive! I know it! I'd know if she died!" Tails and Knuckles jumped at his sudden outburst. Sonic looked at them again. "...You don't believe me, do you!"

Knuckles looked at the ground, while Tails suddenly ran out of the room. Sonic looked at Knuckles.

"I'm going out for a walk."

Sonic jumped out of the window before Knuckles could respond. He sighed. _He hasn't been the same after she left... None of us have._

---

Tails cried in his small lab. All this time he had balled up his emotion into a tight ball. The ball was getting squeezed everyday and grew along with it. His sad eyes looked towards the moon.

"Will we ever have a truly happy ending...?"

**-+-**

_"Ready Amy?"_

_"I will never not be ready."_

Amy shot an encouraging look at Shard, who returned the look. With the blink of the eye, there were off. Amy looked at the moon. Her look softened as she stared at its unavoidable glare.

_"Faster Amy!"_

The hand motions of her friend kept her running. She looked up once more.

_Will we ever have a truly happy ending?_

**-+-**

**It's a bunch of ideas crammed together to make an interesting story. Reveiw if you ever want to see it updated. I don't care if you flame. I'll just get burnt.**


End file.
